Moon and the Magic
by deadlywhispersfromheaven
Summary: After the Silver Millennium collapsed, the Queen only manages to save the princess from the ruins and everyone else dies. Now, a sixth year student at Hogwarts, everything goes well until she meets her identical 'rival'. What will Draco do to fulfil the wishes of Lord Voldemort?
1. Chapter 1: A new face

Moon and the Magic

Chapter 1

Serenity Tsukino and Adeline Lune, the only descendence of the Silver Millennium and the heirs to the next throne to rebuild the kingdom and bring it to earth to reach the ultimate harmony. Although, they have no knowledge of being blood tight sisters from their past life. Being brought up in two different worlds has separated them into having two different destinies, but linked with an unbreakable bond that is created by their Moon Mother.

Serenity Tsukino, the teen Gryffindor who is allies with Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, also the secret Sailor Soldier and the holder of the Silver Crystal. While Adeline Lune is in Slytherin, all alone; no friends or allies to rely on.

For the past five years, their paths did not cross. They lived in two different worlds where they are separated by two rival houses, different people and different destinies.

That is until the first of September, it's their sixth year of Hogwarts. Serenity and Hermione were walking around the Hogwarts express train looking for an empty compartment to settle in for the journey. "How are you feeling about starting 6th year?" Hermione asked while sitting down and takes out her usual book that she reads, this time she is reading a muggle book called Noughts and Crosses while Serenity looking around for Ron and Harry that have most likely got lost on the way, or got stopped by the new first years, constant questions about _'_ _is it true that you are the chosen one'_ or _'_ _can I touch your scar!'._ "I don't feel anything, the moon is getting closer to earth and the winds are rising, I won't get my hopes up for this year…" she replied with toneless voice, after learning more about her Moon powers from professors, she has grown to understand what kind of effect the Moon has on her, every year on one occasion, she has dreams of herself fighting alongside Harry to defeat Lord Voldemort. Of course its Harry's fate to destroy him but on Serenity's behalf, she needs to destroy the chaos behind Lord Voldemort to prevent further intoxications on human mind, to stop further evil from spreading. These dreams always depict a moon which gradually gets close to the earth's atmosphere that creates chaotic winds and tsunamis, so every time the moon gets close- chaos breaks free and she knows it. "You're always have to put a downer on the conversation" Hermione began, knowing Serenity for now six years, she has grown acceptant of her senses and the way she responds. "But of course, I also have a bad feeling about this year. I can't keep my eyes closed on the reality otherwise-" she was caught off by Serenity smiling and looking out the window as she sees many kids getting on the train, pushing and shoving, "I believe that with every end, there is a new beginning. No matter what you should always keep your eyes open and take every opportunity that there is. No one is perfect and no one is a hero, we create the 'hero' within us." With a hand on her heart, Serenity looked at Hermione with a heart-warming smile, "I believe its going to be alright, even with the storm that is upon us" she said, her crystal blue eyes sparkled with love and care, Hermione has never seen such eyes before in her entire life, but at the same time, they are filled with sorrow, despair, loss and coldness.

After the Silver Millennium has been destroyed, the queen did not have enough power to save all, she only managed to save the princesses and the other sailor guardians have been left to die on the moon. Serenity witnessed their deaths first hand and remembers how Sailor Mars, one of her best friend died in her own hands, her blood dripped down her very own fingers and she remembers very clearly how she took her last breath. "I've seen an end before, but the end has brought us to this place right here, the magic that only Lunarians had now is shared between humans" Hermione nodded as she remembered one of her last years lessons in History of Magic, legend of the Silver Millennium and how the humans obtained magic, the magic that runs in her blood was once belonged to a Queen. "I still find it hard to believe that you are part of that legend" Hermione remarked and Serenity laughed lightly, "Of course, that's why I am calm about the whole Lord Voldemort's situation. Either way, there are three outcomes, light will win, or the dark will win, or neither."

"Finally we have found you!" Harry ran into the compartment panting followed by Ron. "We look away for one second and you two are gone!" Ron remarked as his face glowed as bright as his hair, both of them looked scruffy in their uniform, Harry forgot to iron his white shirt while Ron lost his Gryffindor tie. "Maybe you should start paying more attention to what we are saying. Serena clearly stated that we need to look for a free compartment" Hermione remarked, she has grown tired of Ron's behaviour and how he is constantly arrogant towards herself and Serenity, while Harry looked at Serenity and moved his lips to make a silent 'sorry'.

The train began to move, the four of them took out their lists and began to compare what lessons they have for this year, both Harry and Ron have more free periods while Hermione had full schedule from the very morning to the late night, but Serenity had decided to dedicate more time to her training as a sailor soldier and take only the important lessons, this was suggested by Professor Dumbledore himself as he noticed as she, like Hermione exceeded in all of her classes and needs more practice in her natural talent to grow stronger. "Sorry guys, but I win. I only have Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfigurations, Potions and Herbiology as my main subjects. One subject per day, and more time for me to train!" she laughed and showed off her schedule, both Harry and Ron looked at her with envy while Hermione clapped her hands, "I know you would make a great guardian one day!" she squealed and hugged Serenity, only the three of them know Serenity's true identity, being not only the Sailor Guardian of the Moon, but also holding the title of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom. "Thank you, I appreciate all the support I get from you!" she nodded and hugged Hermione back, it's nice to know that there are people out there that can support you in any case.

"Oh look, it's the Gryffindorks!" the four of them turned to the door to see the blonde slytherin, Draco Malfoy displayed his usual signature smirk, both of his hands in his pockets and followed by Pansy Parkinson who snorted at them. "Malfoy, are you trying to get on their level?" now there is a whole assembly in the corridor, in addition to the two Slytherins, a third one joined. Her brown hair was tied into two space buns but unlike Serenities' signature meatball and spaghetti hairstyle, she did not have the 'spaghetti', her brown eyes looked not only at Draco but also at Serenity, feeling the need to throw and insult at her as well, "Tsukino, you need to start wearing a hair net, you'll soon start to eat your own hair from your massive appetite!" she laughed and walked past the group and into her compartment. "Who was that?" Harry asked, no one answered, Pansy nudged Draco to which he rolled his eyes, "Her name is Adeline Lune, she is in sixth year slytherin. A very powerful witch at that. I'm surprised that she actually spoke, she never speaks with anyone in the house and spends a lot of time on her own." He said and ran his fingers through his blonde locks, "well, at that we shall leave you. Don't want to catch any Gryffindorks germs" he laughed and left the four of them. "That was strange, I have never actually noticed this girl before… Adeline Lune.. Lune… Serena, do you know of her?" Hermione asked, seeing as that girls name is Lune then she must be linked to Serenity. "…I don't know. She looks oddly familiar" She replied a bit scared, she looked exactly like herself, but with different coloured hair and eyes and attitude on top of that.

 _Don't forget to Favourite/ Follow and Review this story and tell me what you think! Be positive and negative, criticism is nice. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Moon and the Magic._

 _-Deadlywhispersfromheaven_


	2. Chapter 2: Bigger Problems than Jelly

Moon and the Magic

Chapter 2

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the sorting hat shouted as it sorted the last first year into their house. Draco began to scan the slytherin table, looking for Adeline, she was nowhere. Why can't he find her now? Is she always this invisible to the school? "You look worried" Pansy budged towards Draco, aiming to catch his attention, but she got nowhere with her 'charms'. "Where is that girl?" he mumbled and turned back to his now empty plate. "Oh, you mean Lune? She never comes up to dine in the great hall, always stuck in her dorm. The only time she comes out is for lessons and to go to the bathroom" she stated, Draco listened to every word she said, well… maybe that has caught his attention. "I want to find out more about her..." he thought before remembering that he has bigger problems to deal with, this is the year where he has to do it. Why was he thinking about some girl that he will probably never see again?

While on the Gryffindor table, Serenity pulled back her blonde locks away from her mouth and table, with strong paranoia she made sure that she did not munch on her hair. The jelly wabbled to her mouth and one way or the other it made its way onto her hair, Hermione sighs as she looked at poor Serenity as she struggled with her long locks after what Adeline said to her. While on her other side, Ron was buzzing away with the jelly. "WILL YOU STOP EATING!" she hit him with her book that she calls 'light reading', Harry is nowhere to be seen sense they arrived to Hogwarts. As he swallowed his last bit of jelly, he nodded his head towards the great hall entrance as Harry walked in with Luna. "Why I he always covered in blood?" Ginny asks and Serenity quickly reacted with the 'yuck' face as she saw blood on Harry's face. As soon as Harry sat down, his attention turned towards the staff , his eyes landed on the very old man, Professor Slughorn that he previously met when Dumbledore took him on a surprise visit, his stomach turned from the thought of teleporting with Dumbledore, it's a shame that he was not able to talk to that waiter girl at the underground. "what happened to your nose?" Serenity asked as she pointed at Harruy's bloody nose, he still tried to clean up but the blood has already dried up. "it's no-" he began but was caught off by Hermione who rolled her eyes "He is still on about Malfoy and the whole Death Eaters business. Honestly Harry, if he is still here then there is no problem. Dumbledore would know." She pointed out and without a single objection the rest agreed. Harry had none of it, he still stood by his point of 'Draco Malfoy is now part of the Death Eaters club'.

"May I have your attention please" Professor Dumbledore stood up and everyone dropped what they were doing. All the forks dropped on their plates and the conversations have been left unfinished.

After doing the usual welcome to Hogwarts message to the first years, he introduced Professor Slughorn who was to take over Potions while Professor Snape took over Defence Against the Dark Arts, almost all tables moaned quietly, while the Slytherins sat there with a proud smirk. Only the first years had no idea what was going on. "May I remind you, that this year is important like any other year, you must study to your best ability, prove yourself to your professors and discover what new powers you can discover" he paused and gave a small nod to Serenity, she knew what he meant by that. "I want to also congratulate Hermione Granger, Amy Mizuno, Serenity Tsukino and Darian Shields for completing last year with full marks on each subject, including performance, homework and general studies" he pointed out the four students, Hermione and Serenity proudly stood up and bowed kindly for his words, as everyone started to clap, Serenity noticed the other two students- one is the Ravenclaw and the other in Hufflepuff table. The girl who stood for the Ravenclaw table had flawless short black hair with blue dip die, it looked like the night sea, she pushed her circular glasses up her temple and smiled sheepishly, she looked like the shy type and so quickly sat down. While the other student in Hufflepuff, he was the only guy who got up, he looked so much like Harry. Messy jet black hair and green eyes, he gave a small wave to his table that cheered for him and chanted _'_ _Shields! Shields! Shields!',_ Serenity's heart dropped to her stomach, they looked so much like her best friend Sailor Mercury and her beloved Prince, Endymion. She felt a small tear run down her cheek as she sat back down. "Could they be alive?" she asked herself, but it can't be? She saw with her very own eyes as how every soldier died in her honour.

After the speech by Dumbledore ended, everyone applauded him as he announces the beginning of the feast. Everyone flied into their food. Ron could not resist to eat all the chicken on the table, Hermione shook her head in embarrassment, "Ron can you at least leave some chicken for the first years, don't be so greedy" she sighed as she placed some potatoes and gravy on her plate, doing so she noticed Serenity play with her food. "You alright Serena?" she asked and Serenity sighed. "The two other people who got up… the girl, she looked like the split image of my beloved friend, sailor mercury and the guy… a split image of my beloved prince!" she looked at Hermione, her eyes filled with tears, Hermione saw her own reflection in them. "I'm sure it's just a coincidence?" she said, pushing a potato piece into Serenities face. "Come on, eat at least something" she teased as Serenity cracked a small smile and ate that piece of potato that she was offered.

During all that time, Harry was looking at Professor Slughorn, and chuckled to himself, the thought of him transforming from a chair into a human, one of the many reasons why he loves magic. But above all, he taught Harry's parents and knew more about them than Harry ever will. That smile then turned into a frown, now that Slughorn has taken over Potions, Snape got what he wanted, being the Professor for DADA, his favourite subject in Hogwarts will turn to the worse now that Snape will teach it. "It can't be that bad 'arry" Ginny chipped in, taking the bloody tissue that he was holding and helped him clean up.


End file.
